


MONSTER WITHIN

by AlphaGurl1939



Series: WITHIN SERIES [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, o.c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordinary girl, Supernatural friends. Cassidy Davis lived through the wrath of the vengeful Alpha Peter Hale, but now that he's gone and Derek is the new Alpha in town Cassidy feels to some extent that she and her friends are now safe. But then again this is Beacon Hills and things are never safe especially now that their is a reptilian with razor sharp claws which leak venom on the loose who seems to be killing people for no apparent reason. Cassidy and Derek grow closer but as they do so Scott and Alison's relationship seems to be crumbling while Jackson and Lydia's become demolished and unfortunately for Stiles he's left on the sidelines watching all this play out. Will Cassidy and her friends be able to survive the Monster Within themselves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LIFE THREATENING

"Derek what are you doing?" I ask as Derek walks over to where a badly burned Peter lays.

"Wait!" Scott shouts, "you said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family what am I supposed to do?"

"You've already decided, I can smell it on you" Peter says right before Derek violently slashes his throat causing me to have to look away in horror.

Derek then looks up, his eyes meeting mine, I gasp when I see them change from ice blue to blood red.

"I'm the Alpha now..."

-

I play the events of the last couple of hours through my head over and over, replaying the moment Derek's eyes changed into the red of an Alpha. And now I'm standing there in front of hospital debating with myself whether I should go in there or not, after all it's my fault Lydia's in there maybe if I had been there I could've stopped Peter, maybe it would be me lying in that hospital bed instead of my best friend.

"Cassidy" Stiles calls rushing out of the hospital looking quite distressed, "she's gone, Lydia's gone," fear ripples through me, does he mean she's dead?

"What do you mean she's gone?" I ask him eyes wide with shock.

"I mean she's nowhere to be found, it's like she disappeared" Stiles tells me making crazy hand expressions, "Cassidy I heard her scream" Stiles then says solemnly, for moment i'm relieved, at least she's alive, then I start to worry, where is she?

"Oh this is not good" I exclaim, "call Scott, you said he could track people by there scent, right?" I ask, in which he nods in response, good he can track her scent

"Good idea he can track her by her scent, wait here" he says like he was reading my mind, he grabs his phone out and runs back into the hospital leaving me standing there confused as ever.

A few minutes Later Stiles comes running back out of the hospital a gown clenched in his hand, "Scott will be able to use this to catch her scent" Stiles explains when he see's the confused expression on my face.

"Right" I say as Stiles jeep pulls up in front of us, "you let Scott drive your jeep" I say surprised seeing as though Stiles loves his jeep more than dear life, then again this is Lydia Martin we're talking about.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asks as Stiles passes him the hospital gown, "don't worry i'll find her, I won't let anything happen to her, not again" Scott says after noticing the fear in both mine and Stiles features, for some reason those words don't comfort me, for all we know she's dead, somewhere in the woods in a shallow grave just like Derek's sister Laura was.

"Just shove the thing in your face so we can find her" Stiles says getting into the jeep, "Woah" he shouts and I nearly scream as Alison appears next to me in the backseat.

"What are you doing, someone could see us" Scott says paranoid as he looks back at his 'forbidden' girlfriend and back at me, I snicker he really thought Alison wouldn't tell me about her secret love affair with him.

"I don't care, she's my best friend Scott, we have to find her before they do" Alison tells him getting comfy in the backseat of Stiles' Jeep.

"I can find her before the cops do" Scott replies subtly trying to convince Alison to leave this to him, Stiles and me, does he not know his girlfriend at all.

"What about before my father does" Alison snaps, causing Scott, Stiles and I to go completely silent, shocked expressions on all our faces, oh god now Lydia's really dead.

"He knows?" Both Stiles and I exclaim both starting to freak out with the new found information.

"I just saw him and three other guys leave in two SUV's" Alison responds.

"Search party?" Scott asks even though he knows that there is a much more realistic reason to why Chris Argent and three of his buddies are looking for someone who may or may not be a Werewolf, Crap!

"More like hunting party" Alison says, worry for her best friend finally showing on her face.

"They wouldn't really kill her would they?" I ask as Stiles quickly reverses out of the parking space, "I mean your dad didn't kill Scott so why would he kill Lydia? Who might not even be a werewolf."

"I don't know Cassidy, they won't tell me anything, all they say is, 'We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here'" Alison tells her, the other's sound even worse.

"What others?" Scott asks poking his head out the window to start sniffing, "that way" Scott says pointing in the direction he's getting Lydia's scent the strongest.

"They won't tell me that either" Alison tells them crosses her arms across her chest in frustration and annoyance, I soon join in, god her family is all kinds of messed up.

"Okay your family has serious communication problems to work on" Stiles says not a lick of humour in his voice, "Scott are we going the right way?"

"Take the next right" Scott calls back head still out the window as he turns his head in very which way making sure he's taking us in the right direction.

-

"She came here, you sure?" Stiles asks Scott as they walk up to the ruined house, chills pass through me as I remember the last time I was here.

-

"Scott you're eyes" Derek shouts, just as an arrow hits Derek in the leg.

"Derek" Cassidy yells running over to him to make sure he's okay.

"Cassidy no! Get down!" He shouts at her just as another whips past her gazing her arm.

-

"Yeah, this is where her scent leads" Scott tells him both looking very confused and a little surprised, not as surprised as me of course.

"All right but has Lydia ever even been here?" Stiles asks sceptical that this is the right location, "cause what reason could Lydia Martin possibly have to come here." I'm inclined to agree with him I never even wanted to come here, why would Lydia?

"Well she's never been here with me, what about you Cassidy? Have you ever been here with her before?" Alison asks turning around to face me.

"Not that I can remember" I reply, "maybe she came here looking for Derek" I then add, remembering Scott saying something about a newly turned beta being drawn to an alpha.

"Yeah like on instinct" Alison says agreeing with me.

"You mean looking for an Alpha?" Scott asks going along with it while Stiles stands there looking around in search for a certain strawberry blonde.

"Wolves need a pack right?" Alison then asks him.

"Not all of them" Scott replies, "I don't need a pack" he then tells her walking around still trying to catch Lydia's scent.

"Wouldn't she have still been drawn to Derek, like you were with Peter" I say looking around nervously wondering if Derek is out there somewhere watching us.

"Yeah I guess, we're stronger in Packs" Scott tells me kicking the dirt under his feet.

"Like strength in numbers" Alison asks looking at her boyfriend curiously.

"No like literally, we're stronger, faster, better in every way" Scott tells her, also drawing in my attention, interesting.

"Will that make Derek stronger too?" I ask now fully invested in the conversation, I then look back up at the house remembering the look in Derek's eyes when he became the alpha, not a speck of remorse in his features, just pure power.

"A lot stronger" Scott says emphasising on A lot, "he'll be able to draw in power from his pack and use it himself, which makes him the strongest person in Beacon Hills." Except he's not really a person.

"Whoa, hey look at this, I think it's a trip wire" Stiles exclaims overjoyed, way too over excited as he pulls the wire back, I go to stop him but it's too late.

"Stiles" Scott shouts while being wretched into the air by a rope wrapping around his leg, causing me to burst out laughing, the first time i've really laughed in the pass couple of weeks.

"Yeah Buddy" Stiles says turning around only to see his best friend hanging from a tree, "oh" Stiles replies while Alison tries to contain her own laughter.

"Next time you see a trip wire, try not to trip it" Scott says causing me to laugh even harder because Stiles is like a little kid, he can't resist shiny things like trip wires.

"Yeah Noted" Stiles mutters running a hand through his not existent hair, "i'll try my best" he then says sarcastically.

"Crap, run someones coming" Scott exclaims, "Hide go" he then says when none of us start to move from our places, all three of us then scatter into the woods just as Chris and his three goons appear.

"What are you doing out here Scott?" Chris asks in a friendly tone and a fake smile plastered across his face, causing me scowl.

"Looking for my friend" Scott tells him trying to act as casual as he can even though he's still hanging from the tree.

"Ah, that's right Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?" Chris says causing my heart to beat faster when he says Lydia's name, she's dead.

"Cliques sounds about right" Scott bites out obviously trying not to lose control on him knowing it wouldn't end well for anyone, especially him.

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" Chris then asks as Scott sways in the wind the rope still intact around his leg.

"I have a feeling I don't want to" Scott replies and I have to agree with him, because whatever it is it does not sound good.

"It's a medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary" Chris tells him putting his hand in the air just above Scott waist to show where he'd cut if it did ever became necessary, I shiver at the thought of getting cut in half, how medieval can you get?

"You okay?" Alison asks as we run back over to him after Chris and his hunting friends leave.

"Yeah just another life threatening conversation with your father" Scott sarcastically replies as he tries to get himself down.

"Help me with this" Alison says signalling Stiles and I over to help her get Scott down from the tree.

"Thanks but I think I got it" Scott says whipping his claws out and cutting the rope then landing gracefully on the ground, impressing all three of us.

"Whoa!"

-

I walk into my room exhausted having stayed with Lydia almost all night comforting her about her recent exhibition in the woods, good thing is that she's not a werewolf therefore keeping her safe from the Argents, bad thing is that if she's not a werewolf than what is she?

"Cassidy" I look up just noticing Derek standing there, I jump back in surprise and fear almost falling to the floor.

"What do you want?" I ask fear replaced with anger as I realise that he once again broke into my house.

"I need your help..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the first chapter in Monster Within the second instalment in the Within series. Keep on reading to find out what happens next. Please leave a kudos if you're enjoying Monster Within or leave a comment.


	2. STRONGER

"I need your help" Derek says surprising me.

"My help, what could I possibly help you with?" I ask curiosity clouding the anger I feel.

"With starting my pack" Derek tells me casually like it's no big deal, "I need you to recommend a few of your classmates" anger seeps through me once again as he says those words, recommended who does he think I am a dating website.

"You think i'm going to help you do the exact same thing Peter did to Scott" I say marching towards him, momentarily forgetting who i'm talking to, "you think i'm going to help you ruin lives."

"The bite is a gift Cassidy, they'll be stronger, faster, they'll be more powerful" he says like he's a car salesman, making me want to slap him.

"Oh so you want me to help you make psychotic killers" I say sarcastically.

"It's not like i'm going to turn them and then let them loose in Beacon Hills" he says irritated, "i'll train them."

"After you ruin their lives" I say poking Derek in the chest as he glares down at me.

"Not if they agree to it" he says.

"So your going to ask permission to turn them into psychotic killers" I reply letting out a soft chuckle.

"Exactly" Derek says.

"Who would ever agree to that" I say in disbelief.

"People who aren't like you" he fires back looming down at me with his intense green eyes.

"What does that mean?" I ask him offended even though I doesn't know what I should be offended by.

"It means that not everyone is as popular and pretty as you are, not everyone is perfect Cassidy, people have flaws, people want and need things and I plan to help them with that" he says, the words sound familiar, 'You may be just as smart as me and you could have any guy you want, you could even have Jackson if you tried,' Lydia's words echo in my mind, it seems like forever ago since when she said them, when in reality it was only a couple of months ago.

"Maybe so, but you're still using them, you're exploiting their feelings, their emotions, their life" I say, "and for what? So you can be stronger."

"Yes Cassidy so I can be stronger, so I can protect this town like my mother did when she was alive" he tells me anger showing in his own voice.

"Protect this town from what? Peter's dead, you killed him" I say my voice raising.

"Something's coming Cassidy, and if I have any hopes of stopping it i'll need a pack" he tells me firmly.

"What's coming Derek?" I ask him, the look in his eyes causing fear to stir inside me.

"Nothing good" he says his face darkening, "so are you going to help me or not?"

"Why don't you ask Scott?" I then ask him.

"Because Scott will want to find another way, he wouldn't understand" he says walking around my room shoulder slightly slumped, great I wasn't even his first choice.

"And I understand" I shout hoping neither my mother or Cat heard.

"Maybe you don't, but I thought you'd still help me" he tells me his voice staying calm unlike mine.

"Why?" I ask him, he doesn't know me, why would he think i'd help him turn teenagers into monsters.

"Because of you're heart Cassidy, you were given a second chance, I thought you'd jump at the chance to give someone else the life you were given" he tells me, sending shock waves through my body, how'd he know about the surgery, no one outside of my family knew , not even Lydia.

"How did you know that?" I ask him, a little nervous by the fact that he knows more about me than my best friend.

"It doesn't matter" he says making me, once again, want to slap him, "are you going to help me or not?" He then asks me, the look in his eyes shake me, they don't look hungry for power, no they look lost and desperate.

"Isaac Lahey" I whisper so quietly I can hardly hear myself.

"What?" He asks me.

"Isaac Lahey, he could use the bite, he's been beaten by his father for most of his life and no one has said anything even though it's obvious, if anyone could use the bite it would be him" I tell him, feeling slightly guilty for it, then again it's not my fault if Isaac says yes to him, plus he really could use it, if it meant him getting out from under his abusive father.

"Isaac Lahey it is then" he says before walking over to my open window, before he jumps through he looks back at me, "thank you Cassidy" he says and I know he's grateful, at least he better be because I just sold out a classmate to the danger of being a monster.

"Just promise me you won't let them kill him" I say needing to know that I didn't just give him Isaac so he could be killed off by the Argents and their friends.

"I promise Cassidy" he says before jumping out of my window, I get a glimpse of Derek's mustang as he drives off and I wonder if he even considered me for his pack, it's not like I would of said yes if he had asked but it still would've been nice to be considered, but I guess in his eyes I don't need the bite, in his eyes my life is perfect, right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked Stronger I hope you'll give it a Kudos and/or leave a comment. Also sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer, promise!!!


	3. GLARE

"Your living in an abandoned train station" I say as I walk down the stairs leading to the dusty and old train station.

"Yes" Derek replies stepping out of one of the rusty train carts looking as broody as ever.

"Why?" I ask him confused, from what I gathered his family was wealthy why in the world would he stay here?

"Because I don't feel like getting cut in half by the Argents anytime soon" he tells me crossing his arms across his chest.

"So you're hiding?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"I'm not hiding" he replies already irritated, oh this is too easy.

"Well it sure looks like you're hiding" I say taking a look around while he glares at me.

"Derek, Derek" A voice shouts causing both me and Derek to whip our heads around as Isaac comes running in frantically.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks going into full alpha mode, surprising me.

"It's my dad, I think he's dead" Isaac replies out of breathe, my eyes widen at the word dead, not again.

"What did you do?" Derek asks him angrily.

"So much for training him not to go around killing people" I say, now i'm the one doing the glaring.

"It wasn't me" Isaac shouts, confusing both of us.

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" I ask terrified, if what he's saying is the truth then their is another person killing people.

"More like what?"

-

"So you really don't remember anything?" Alison asks Lydia as we walk up the stairs to the entrance of the School.

"They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying 'We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days.' But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds" Lydia tells her, causing me to chuckle, that's Lydia Martin for you.

"Are you ready for this?" Alison then asks as we reach the double doors.

"Please it's not like my aunts a serial killer" Lydia says before pushing the doors open and walking inside, everyone's eyes then fall on us, they all stare at Lydia with their scrutinising eyes.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds" Alison says shrugging.

"Or maybe it's the fact that you ran through the woods naked for two days" I then say, Alison then hits me hard on the arm and glares at me right before Lydia takes off and struts down the hall drawing eyes to her like always, only this time it's not in a worshiping or complementing way.

"Nothing like a little negativity to get Lydia Martin going" I tell Alison before going off to join Lydia's swaying hips.

-

I run off towards the principals office after I see the Sheriff going in there with Jackson by his side, "are you telling me you knew Isaac's dad was hitting him?" I hear the Sheriff ask Jackson through the wall.

"Hitting him, the guy was kicking the crap out of him" Jackson says, not a lick of remorse in his voice, it's not like I can judge him I knew that Isaac's dad was beating him, everyone did but no one said anything, no one wanted to accept or believe it, especially not in a small town like Beacon Hills.

"Did you ever tell anyone, a teacher, a parent?" The sheriff asks him even though i'm sure he already knows the answer.

"Nope, it's not my problem" Jackson replies, and the sound of his voice makes me want to kill him myself, it doesn't sound guilty or sad, no it just sounds smug like usual. Scott and Stiles then come around the corner.

"Cassidy what are you doing here?" Scott ask me confused.

"I saw Jackson and the Sheriff go in there, I wanted to know why" I tell him, and it's the truth I did want to know why, just not completely for myself, for Derek too, but they don't need to know that.

"Same here" Stiles says as they both take a seat.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I ask them because last time I checked they didn't have a spare today.

"Technically yeah, but we got sent here" Stiles tells me, the Sheriff then comes out of the office Jackson trailing behind him, Stiles picks up the closest magazine to him and tries to cover his face with it.

"Scott, Cassidy" he says nodding in our direction while shaking his head disgracefully at his son.

-

"Scott wait up" I call trying to catch up to him before he leaves.

"Cassidy I really have to go" he tells me anxiously.

"I just want to know what the bio homework was" I say trying to stall him until Derek gets here.

"I don't even do biology" he says.

"Right"I say trying to think of a class we have together, he then starts walking away, "Wait" I say stopping him, sighing as Derek's mustang rolls up.

"Get in" Derek says forcefully.

"Are you serious, you did that, this is your fault" Scott tells him pointing furiously in the direction the Sheriffs car went in.

"I know, now get in the car and help me" Derek says.

"Why should I?" Scot asks him stubbornly.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse."

-

"If Isaac didn't kill his father then who did?" Scott asks Derek as we walk through the dark and empty house, I also want to know the answer to that question.

"I don't know that yet" Derek replies.

"Then how do you know it wasn't Isaac?" Scott then asks him, another question i'd like to know the answer too.

"Because I trust my senses" Derek says, "and it's a combination of them, Not just your sense of smell" he then adds looking at Scott.

"You saw the Lacrosse thing today" Scott says embarrassed.

"Yeah."

"Lacrosse thing, what Lacrosse thing?" I ask intrigued, what did they do now.

"I was just trying to figure out who the other werewolf was" Scott says trying to explain, "did it look that bad?" He asks, oh god what did he do?

"Yeah."

-

"You wanna learn? Let's start here" Derek says pushing open the door to the basement, I look into the darkness beyond the door and I can't help but shiver.

"What's down there?" Scott asks him looking as creeped out as I feel.

"Motive" Derek says simply as we walk down the steps, darkness falling around us.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asks Derek flashing his torch around making the path clear for us.

"Use your senses" Derek tells him as vague possible, use your senses what does that even mean? To my surprise Scott starts walking towards a huge freezer near one of the walls, soon both me and Derek are standing on either side of Scott almost giving him a heart attack.

"What happened down here?" He asks turning his head to face Derek.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression, now open it" Derek orders Scott, he does what he's told and he breaks the lock tearing the freezer open.

"Oh my god!"

-

"This is why he said yes to you" Scott says as we look down into the freezer, I trace my hand over the claw marks on the walls, my hand shaking slightly.

"I didn't think it was this bad" I whisper feeling guilty, I should've said something, maybe if I did, things wouldn't be this way, maybe Isaac would be okay and his father might still be alive. Derek's eyes leave Scott momentarily and land on me, his eyes show what I feel, guilt, sorrow and sadness, he understands better than anyone what it feels like to know they could've done something to stop an unfortunate event, a event that caused death and pain.

"Everyone wants power" Derek says his eyes leaving mine and going back to Scott's.

"If we help you, then you have to stop, you can't keep going around turning people into werewolves" Scott says determined.

"I can if they're willing" Derek replies.

"Did you tell him about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asks, and I find myself wondering the same thing, did Derek just offer Isaac power and strength without telling him the consequences of it.

"Yes and he still asked" Derek says.

"Well then he's an idiot" Scott exclaims, I almost laugh, of course Isaac's an idiot because he wanted to be able to stand up for himself against his abusive father, Isaac's an idiot because he wanted to feel strong and not weak, Isaac's an idiot because Scott thinks it's impossible for anyone to want the bite because he didn't want it, Scott's the idiot.

"And you're an idiot for dating Argents daughter" Derek says the exact thing I was thinking, Scott looks at him in surprise, "yeah that's right I know your little secret, and if I know, how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out about it? If you're with me you learn how to use all your senses, with me you learn control. Even on a full moon!"

"If i'm with you I lose her"Scott says shouting slightly.

"You're going to lose her anyway. You know that" Derek tells him, Derek Hale the hopeless romantic. they both then look up like they heard something I didn't, Derek then goes towards the stairs.

"Wait, i'm not part of your pack but I want him out, he's my responsibility too" Scott says, as I stand there confused about what exactly is going on.

"Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek asks.

"No because he's innocent."

-

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk" Stiles tells pointing through the window to the women behind the front desk of the Sheriff's department.

"I'll distract her" Derek says going to open the door, I laugh quietly in the back seat, distract her how? With his dazzling smile.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you? You're not going in there" Stiles says putting his hand on Derek's shoulder stopping him, " I'm taking my hand off" he then says when he see's Derek glare down at his hand.

"I was exonerated" Derek says, like that matters.

"You're still a person of interest" Stiles says clearly distressed.

"An innocent person" Derek tells us.

"He's right Derek, cops don't exactly warm up to potential criminals" I add shrugging.

"Fine what's your plan?" Stiles asks him looking at him expectantly.

"To distract her" he replies, yep this is going to go great.

"How? By punching her in face" Stiles says making weird faces.

"By talking to her" Derek says looking pissed.

"Ok give me a sample, what's your opening line?" Stiles asks, "Oh dead silence, that should work perfectly" Stiles says sarcastically when Derek doesn't answer.

"I'm thinking of punching you in the face."

-

Derek goes in first, walking over to the desk and striking up a conversation with her, Stiles and I then quickly and silently sneak in, she's too busy caught up in Derek's dazzling smile to notice us go by, "wow" I whisper bitterly, rolling my eyes as we go pass them.

"Here we are" Stiles says punching in the passcode.

"Stiles I thought there was supposed to be keys in there" I say looking into an empty lockbox.

"There is" Stiles slowly says, "oh god" he then adds looking behind me, I turn around coming face to face with a guy in a deputies uniform with an arrow sticking out of his leg and keys jiggling in his hand. Stiles then grabs my arm and pulls me down the hall, the guy 'who I can only guess is the hunter sent by the Argents' chases after us.

We run until we reach a room, the hunter grabs hold of Stiles collar and shoves him against the wall, as he does so I look over to the huge metal cell door that seems to be open, "oh god" I say as I realise that was the cell Isaac was being kept in, out of nowhere the hunter is thrown off of Stiles and knocked out as he collides with the wall.

"What the?" Stiles says slowly sliding down the wall.

"Isaac" I gasp looking up at Isaac, he then faces me, his eyes glowing gold and his face completely transformed with his claws extended, he then goes back looking hungrily at Stiles, "Isaac" I shout as he runs towards a terrified Stiles. A howl then echo's throughout the Sheriff's department, it's so loud I have to block my ears, after it's over I look up and see Derek standing there with his eyes turned Alpha red.

"How'd you do that?" Stiles asks him looking at a scared Isaac in the corner of the room.

"I'm the Alpha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked Glare please give it a kudos. I would also love to hear your thought and ideas on Monster Within!!!


	4. GONE

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy," the Coach says looking down at Scott, "all right, next two. Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall."

"Oh please-" Erica starts to say but the coach cuts her off.

"Erica, dizzy? I is it vertigo?" The coach asks noticing how anxious she looks.

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out" Lydia explains causing everyone including me too look at her weirdly, if they didn't think she was a freak before they definitely will now.

"Erica?" The coach says worried, probably not wanting another strike on his teachers record, god knows how many he already has.

"I'm fine" she says walking over to the wall, her hands shake as she grips onto it, she stays as close to the wall as she can, slowly making her way up, in a matter of minutes Stiles reaches the top and does some sort of happy dance while Erica stays holding on for dear life.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe, you know she's epileptic" Alison says, the coaches mouth opens wide in surprise and fear, great he can't even do his job properly.

"What, why doesn't anybody tell me these things" he exclaims looking up at Erica.

"It says she's epileptic in her school files, you know, the ones you're supposed to read" I say in disbelief, how dumb can you get.

"Davis you have a detention with me after school" he says angrily.

"What?" I shout forgetting that there is a girl with epilepsy clinging to a rock wall. 

"Erica you-your fine, ju-just push off the wall, there's a mat to catch you" the coach calls up to Erica, she hesitantly kicks off the wall, falling slowing down to the ground, "see you're fine you're on the ground."

Erica then gets up and looks to all her classmates, her eyes meeting mine for a few seconds, it's then that I hear everyone laughing at her, all around her, I can only imagine how she's feeling right now, I want to tell them to shut up and grow a conscience but my mouth doesn't seen to want to open, I look into her sad and embarrassed eyes, she could use it, she could use the bite.

-

"Derek" I shout running down the stairs of the abandoned railway station after finishing my afternoon detention with the coach

"Cassidy, what is it?" He asks me, concern showing on his face.

"It's Erica Reyes" I tell him trying to slow down my breathing.

"What's Erica Reyes?" He asks me not knowing who or what i'm talking about.

"She's in my class, she has epilepsy and almost died today trying to prove to everyone she wasn't a total loser" I explain.

"Why are you telling me this?" He then asks, and I know he knows why but he wants to hear me say it and I can't blame him i've been against this since he asked me to 'recommend' a few of my classmates and now here I am offering Erica up on a silver platter, i'd probably want to hear me say it too if I were him.

"I want you to offer her the bite" I say giving him another one of my classmates, only this time I don't feel guilty, I know the bite helped Isaac, yeah he's a fugitive now but he most likely be dead if Derek hadn't of bitten him.

"You think she'll say yes?" Derek asks me, his leather jacket already on and ready to go.

"I know she will."

-

"What in holy hell is that?" Lydia asks walking furiously over to Scott and Stiles's table her eyes trailing after the newly turned Erica as she struts out of the Cafeteria.

"It's Erica" Scott gasps as he quickly gets up and him and Stiles run after Erica sending me following after them.

Scott bursts through the door just in time to see Erica get into Derek's mustang smiling wide, her white teeth gleaming with Derek's as he shows off his dazzling smile.

"This is not good" Stiles mutters as Derek drives away.

"Did you know about this?" Scott asks as he turns around to face me.

"Wha- no, of course not" I reply lying my ass off.

"You did, why didn't you tell me?" Scott then asks when he hears my heart beat stutter.

"Because what's done is done, I knew you'd lose your mind if you found out" I tell him.

"You knew Isaac's father was beating him, and that Erica was miserable" Stiles then says looking at me curiously.

"What are you getting at Stiles?" I ask him, hoping i'm not giving too much away.

"You told Derek about Isaac and Erica and how they could benefit from the bite" Stiles then says, my breathe hitches, crap!

"So a lot of people knew about what Isaac's father was doing and a lot of people knew that Erica wasn't exactly having the time of her life, a lot of people could've told Derek about them, hell you could've" I say pointing at Stiles.

"How could you do that Cassidy? How could you help Derek ruin their lives?" Scott asks, a look of betrayal in his eyes.

"They agreed, I didn't make them do anything, neither did Derek" I say now getting frustrated.

"It doesn't matter, what happens when they realise that they made a mistake, I kn-" Scott starts before I cut him off.

"What, because you don't want this. Please, you go on and on about how much the bite has ruined your life but everyone knows that if anything, it made your life better. Do you really think Alison would've given you the time of day if it weren't for your abilities, the only reason she even looked at you was because you gave her a pen to use, which was due to your werewolf hearing. You wouldn't of ever made first string if it weren't for your enhanced speed and agility. If it weren't for the fact that you're a werewolf you and Stiles would still be siting on the bench just as unpopular as you were before Peter bit you, so please Scott go ahead and tell me that it ruined your life, and that ever since it happened you've ben miserable" I say loud enough for only the three of us to hear.

"That's not fair" Scott says obviously hurt by my words.

"How isn't it, you keep on whining about how horrible it is to be a werewolf when you're enjoying the things you got because of it, powers, Alison, Lacrosse, friends" I say, "all i'm doing is helping Derek change people lives for the better, but if you can honestly tell me that you believe one-hundered percent that Isaac and Erica didn't need the bite then i'll stop, i'll back down." I say.

Scott looks back at me lost and sad, and I can see it in his eyes that he knows that what i'm saying is the truth, or at least some of it is, a part of me wants him to say yes, that he does believe it, maybe then I won't feel so bad for telling him off and maybe it'll give me a reason to stop helping Derek, but he does't he just stares back at me with those huge brown eyes of his.

"That's what I thought"

-

I walk through my front door feeling exhausted and a little guilty for all the things I said to Scott, but someone had to say those things to him, if I didn't who would?

"Your home" Anna says holding a huge bowl of popcorn in her hands, "are you okay Cass?"

"Yeah i'm fine, I just had a bad day" I tell her.

"What, were two Lacrosse players fighting over you again? Poor you" Cat says from the couch.

"Cat, can't you see that your sister is upset" Anna scolds my younger sister.

"Sorry" Cat says as she rolls her eyes and un-pauses the movie.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anna asks me.

"Not really" I say avoiding her eyes not wanting to see the hurt in them, we talk to each other about everything not matter what it is or who it's about, or last least we used to. "I'm going to head up to bed."

-

"Cassidy" Derek says as I walk into my room, I almost jump out of my skin when I see him standing there in the middle of my room, again, uninvited.

"You know there is something called a door right?" I ask him, only slightly joking.

"And how exactly would you explain me to your mom" he says. Good point.

"Well you could at least call ahead, cause I swear if you keep doing this i'll have an actual heart attack" I say. "I'm guessing this isn't a social visit, so what do you need?"

"Another Beta" he tells me.

"Two isn't enough?" I ask him.

"I only need one more Cassidy and then i'm done and out of your life" he tells me.

"And what makes you think I want you out of my life" I ask him, my heart jumping into my throat when I realise what I just said.

"I'd want me out of my life" Derek replies taking a step toward me, this time I don't go to take a step back, I stay exactly where I am.

"Luckily i'm not you" I say as he keeps walking towards me.

"That you are not" he says now standing right in front of me, his thumb strokes my jaw softly and I close my eyes, my heart starts to pound, not with fear or terror like it's been doing the last couple of weeks, but with anticipation, impatience and need. His lips ghost over mine and my breathe hitches, all I want is for him to lean in, that is until we are so rudely interrupted.

"Cassidy" I hear Cat's voice though the darkness.

"Cat what the hell haven't you ever heard of knocking" I say going to push her out of my room before she see's Derek, but as I turn around I don't see him, he's gone like the wind rushing through my open window.

"You okay?" Cat asks looking at me quizzically.

"He's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember if you liked this chapter give it a kudos and/or leave a review on what you think about Monster Within


End file.
